Mario V.S. Sonic
Mario V.S. Sonic (abbreviated MVS) is an upcoming game currently in development by House of Cloud. It is a fighting game that crosses the Mario series and the Sonic series. The game is advertised as "the first Mario and Sonic crossover that will really see who is the best". The game will feature characters from both series fighting in different arenas based on locations from the games in the series. Unlike the Smash Bros. series, which featured both Mario and Sonic, MVS will be more of a traditional fighter. The winner will not be determined by the amount of kills and damage you deal; every character will instead have a health bar that will decrease as they take damage. In addition, there will be a special meter that will limit the amount of times they can use special attacks. The 4-player at once system of Smash Bros. will not be implimented, although 4 players can play at once via Tag Team. Gameplay Fights in MVS consist of 2 characters fighting on a 2D plane. The characters can only move left, right, and jump. The left control stick and D-pad move the characters, and the B button jumps. Each character has 2 kinds of attacks - normal attacks, which are performed using the Y button along with the control stick, and special attacks, using the A button and the control stick. Characters can block using either the L or R buttons. The Z buttons are used to crouch. Each character has a health bar that depletes as a character takes damage. Some characters have bigger health bars than others. Each character also has a special meter consisting of 4 sections. Every time a character performs a special move, one section is depeleted. The special meter will refill slowly over time, but it will recover faster if you are hit. Every character also has an Ultra Move that can be unleashed when the special meter is full. Ultra Moves are very powerful, but will deplete the entire special meter. Game Modes Coming soon... Characters For more information on the characters, see Characters in Mario V.S. Sonic. There are 22 characters in MVS, 11 from the Mario universe and 11 from the Sonic universe. Each character has their own strengths, weaknesses, and moveset. NOTE:Characters denoted with an * are unlockable. Mario Universe Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Bowser Bowser Jr.* Donkey Kong Diddy Kong* Wario Waluigi* Toad* Sonic Universe Sonic Metal Sonic* Tails Knuckles Dr. Eggman Amy Rose Shadow Rouge E-123 Omega* Silver* Blaze* Stages For more information on the stages, see Stages in Mario V.S. Sonic. MVS contains 40 stages, 20 from the Mario universe and 20 from the Sonic universe. Some stages also have a Retro version that can be unlocked. NOTE:A * denotes that a stage has a Retro version that can be unlocked. A ** denotes that a stage is unlockable. A *** denotes that a stage is unlockable and a Retro version can be unlocked afterwards. Mario Universe Overworld* (I.E. World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros.) Underground* (I.E. World 1-2 from Super Mario Bros.) Subcon*** Airship* Birabuto Kingdom*** Yoshi's Island* Donut Plains* Jungle Hijinks* Outside Princess Peach's Castle Bob-Omb Battlefield Bowser In The Sky** Rainbow Road*** Delfino Plaza Pinna Park** Cliffside (I.E. World 6 from New Super Mario Bros.) Good Egg Galaxy Toy Time Galaxy** Snowland (I.E. World 3 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Shiverburn Galaxy** Sparkling Waters** Sonic Universe Green Hill Zone* Final Zone*** Chemical Plant Zone* Casino Night Zone* Stardust Speedway*** Hydrocity Zone* Sky Sanctuary Zone* Hidden Palace Zone*** Egg Carrier Speed Highway City Escape Space Colony ARK The Biolizard** Black Comet** Crisis City Radical Train** Kingdom Valley Gaia Temple** Aquarium Park The Death Egg mk. II** Category:House of Cloud Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Online Games Category:Mario V.S. Sonic Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games